deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta VS Shadow
Bayonetta VS Shadow is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Bayonetta from the series of the same name and Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Bayonetta Vs Sonic! These two Popular Sega characters lost their memories while in deep slumber, and when they returned they rocked the entire world! Can Shadow's Chaos powers defeat the Umbra Witch or will The Ultimate Lifeform learn not to Fuck with a Lady? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Welp, say goodbye to the world! Today we've got two beings who were chosen to be harbingers of destruction! ''' Guts: However, they revolted and saved the world after a long search to discover their past. '''Yang Xiao Long: Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch, Guts: And Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form. Yang Xiao Long: I'm Yang and he's Guts! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bayonetta Guts: For countless Millennia, the balances of light and dark were tended to by The Lumen Sages, and The Umbra Witches. Yang Xiao Long: But, well, you see, despite leaving each other alone for the most part, they had one rule! Don't pork one another. Because if you do, you'll bring about The End of The World. Guts: ...They fucked. Yang Xiao Long: Balder and Rosa joined together in the dance with no pants, and gave birth to Cereza, a young Umbra Witch who was outcast by those around her because of her heritage. She did manage to make a friend in the head of the witch's daughter, Jeanne, and the two practiced their magical ways together. Guts: Until Jeanne had to ascend and take hold of leading the Umbra Witches. Then she needed an opponent, and she chose Cereza. Yang Xiao Long: Bad idea! Cereza won, and the prize was the sacred Left Eye of The World, which would've summoned God to kill everyone! But, hey, Jeanne sealed her away for an eternity and in her slumber the Umbra Witches were all hunted down and killed! Awesome! Guts: Bayonetta awoke, hundreds of years later, and set off on her own quest to recover her memory. Along the way she used a variety of different attacks. Yang Xiao Long: Introducing the world's first hair manipulating, demon summoning, time bending, gun wielding witch! She can summon demons from her hair, MASSIVE demons, to destroy planets, shake mountains, deliver thousands of gigatons of force! Guts: Her main weapons are her Scarborough Fair, guns she wears on her hands and feet to deliver powerful attacks. Yang Xiao Long: Let's not forget about her various shotguns, swords, hammers, gauntlets, bows, whips, and guns that literally disintegrate you on a molecular level! Guts: Bayonetta's weapons are infused with dark magic. Many of them will rot, steal, poison, and burn your soul. Yang Xiao Long: One of Bayonetta's greatest abilities is Witch Time! She can manipulate time at will, slowing down so much that it's a near stop. When they're stuck, she can easily rack up a hell of a lot of damage. Guts: Bayonetta has slain Jubileus, god of three dimensions, summoned Queen Shiva, and dodged lightning. Yang Xiao Long: She can headbutt buildings and send them flying, survive hits from enormous beasts, leap great distances and even traveled through hell! She can kill legions of angels with no sweat, and traverse and hide in different dimensions like Purgatorio! If you ever get into a scuffle with the Umbra Witch, don't expect to be walking away without...death. Shadow the Hedgehog Guts: Fifty Years ago, a life form was created upon the Space Colony ARK by Doctor Gerald Robotnik, a man desperate to save his sick and dying granddaughter, Maria. Yang Xiao Long: The Life Form was created from the blood of an alien satan god, and modern science! Sweet! In the end, Shadow The Hedgehog was born. He and Maria became great friends, travelling the ARK, making mischief and all around just getting along swell. Guts: until the Government discovered Project Shadow and decided to eliminate everyone on board and take Gerald into custody. Yang Xiao Long: Maria gave her life to keep Shadow from harm, and Shadow managed to escape. However, the Trauma gave him deep amnesia of the event, remembering nothing but vowing revenge on Humanity for their actions. And so, he set off! Guts: Shadow can take hits from and keep up with Sonic The Hedgehog, saved the earth from destruction multiple times, infiltrated Eggman's Fortresses and in other timelines slaughtered humanity, aliens and robot armies. Yang Xiao Long: His power constantly stems from The Chaos, an all powerful force that let's Shadow tap into various abilities, like Chaos Mines, Chaos Spears, and Super Speed and Strength! He can paralyze opponents, teleport, and create gravity wells beneath his feet. That's not it though! Guts: He can tear enemies to shreds with his Spin Dash and homing attack, and knows a huge amount of close hand attacks. Yang Xiao Long: He can use pretty much any weapon he finds, like Katana's, pistols, machine guns, alien technology, and The Shadow Rifle, a gun that can obliterate targets almost instantly. But it gets better! If he taps into Chaos Energy enough, he can use techniques like The Chaos Blast, a move that obliterates everything in a certain radius! Guts: Chaos Control can freeze time, speed up time, and slow down time. Yang Xiao Long: It's possible he could even go back in time too! He's even got two inhibitor rings which restrain his power, but when he takes them off he can jump immediately to double his immense power! But, that's not the last thing he's got in his arsenal. If he has all 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can draw off of their immense power, pulling chaos into his body to become...Super Shadow. Guts: Slaughtering enemies from above, and becoming impervious to all forms of attack, Shadow can move at speeds faster than light, for a moment. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah, it doesn't last long. At all. 60 seconds at best, and that's a really short time if his opponent can match his strength, or Shadow doesn't have any Rings to pick up. But hey, if Ryuko's Fursona comes up and challenges you to a fight, you're pretty much done for! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! The Ultimate Life Form - DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years